1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connection structure of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a connector including a conductive pattern surrounding conductive contact pads for generating an electrostatic discharge protection effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, in a conventional ZIP-connector 100 of a flexible circuit board or a flexible printed circuit, conductive contact pads (also called “golden fingers”) 120 are aligned and disposed on a circuit board 110. The conductive contact pads of the ZIP-connector 100 are used to be inserted into a connector (not shown) so as to contact and be electrically connected to the connector. On the circuit board 110, the conductive contact pads are electrically connected to a device, such as an integrated circuit (not shown). Therefore, the integrate circuit may be directly damaged and out of order when the conductive contact pads suffer electrostatic discharge. In the ZIP-connector 100, ground contact pads 130 are generally disposed only on two sides of the conductive contact pads 120, and the electrostatic discharge protection performance will be limited when technical operators directly take the ZIP-connector 100 by hands. Additionally, it is hard to dispose electrostatic discharge protection circuits respectively for each one of the conductive contact pads 120 according to manufacturing cost and design considerations. As the circuit layout design in the flexible circuit board becomes more complicated, the disposition density of the conductive contact pads 120 has to be increased, and the corresponding conductive wirings also have to become thinner and that will go against the electrostatic discharge protection.